Furuba with Usagi Oneshots
by sapphire11224
Summary: Male zodiac members that was voted to be with Usagi oneshots! Ch1-2 votes and AN. Ch3-Kureno. Ch4-TBA
1. Vote

To all my readers,

This is a note explaining a new story I will be writing sometime in the year 2009, but before I can do anything, I need the help for you.

As you know, the story, The Return of Tenshi, is a Sailor Moon and Fruits Basket crossover that deals with Usagi and Akito. And I am very pleased to know that there are many people out there that enjoy it.

In the next story, I was hoping to write a series of one-shots that deals with a relationship between Usagi and the other male members of the zodiac (romantically). On my profile, there is a poll that I need completed so I can come up with an order of the one-shots (and to know which one you fancy more).

If you have any idea as to what you want the one-shot to be like with your favorite zodiac member, please feel free to email me at . If I think I can write about it, I might include it into the one-shots as your requests.

Thank you for your cooperation. Also, if any of you haven't reviewed or read my other stories yet, please do so. Thanks!


	2. Results So Far

I wish to thank everyone who had voted in the time period I had left the polls going on. I know I had somewhat promised to put up the one-shots sometime this year, but there was a lot of things going on that had prevented me from doing so. Please be a little bit more patient and I promise I **WILL** put up the one-shots, not sure when but hopefully sometime soon.

In the meantime, I will continue to leave the polls running for those who didn't get to vote. Here are the votes so far:

Kyo: 17

Hatsuharu: 15

Yuki: 10

Hatori: 8

Shigure: 6

Momiji: 5

Ayame: 4

Kureno: 1


	3. Chapter 1Kureno

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

AN: Here it is, the long awaited one-shots that had been on poll for about a year. For each one-shot, I will write down the name of the male chosen along with the number of votes they had received, going from the least to the greatest.

1st Pairing: Kureno x Usagi

* * *

1. Kureno – 1 vote

**(Starting after Akito released Kureno but before Kureno leaving the main house)**

Akito stood at the doorway, watching Kureno pack up his belongings. He was now going to leave her side, just as he should've done years ago. She was sad to see that he was ready to leave without a second thought, but knew that if anyone deserved their freedom, it was Kureno. Out of all the zodiac members, Kureno was the one who had promised to stay by her side when she begged and pleaded like a spoiled brat, even though he had every right to leave when his curse was broken.

He gave up everything because of her selfishness: his freedom, his life, his free will, and most of all…her.

Kureno knew that Akito was watching him as he packed his belongings, he could feel her once cold black eyes, now radiating with hesitance. But he's not going to hesitate anymore; he's going to leave the Sohma main house to the outside world, there's nothing holding him back anymore, just as there was nothing stopping him from leaving this cycle ten years ago.

As he dug his hands into the drawers to gather his clothes, his fingers made contact with a thin cardboard-like object. He pulled out a hand drawn picture of a brownish-reddish bird in a birdcage; the door of the cage was open and, despite the longing look in its brown eyes, the bird remained in its prison. On the bottom right hand corner was a small signature picture of a grinning cartoonish rabbit's head situated in the inward curve of a crescent moon.

"Are you going to her?" Akito's voice asked, breaking his concentration on the signature.

"She probably moved on by now," Kureno replied. He shook his head and continued to pack his things without another word. He turned to see that Akito had left her place by the doorway.

"Go to her, huh?" Kureno took one last look at the drawing with a sad look on his face.

/-/

_(Flashback-10 years ago)_

_Kureno hurried down the streets to the park. He had to hurry before his time was up. After discovering the breaking of his curse, Akito had pleaded and begged that he would remain by her side; Kureno could see how traumatized the small child was by the thought of being abandoned. He knew full well that with his curse gone, he didn't have to stay, but he just couldn't. He couldn't bear to leave this poor defenseless child by herself, which is why he needed to do this._

_When he reached the park's entrance, he surveyed the area, observing all the benches around the large pond in the middle. His maroon eyes found the person he was looking for. As he slowly walked towards her, he studied the young teenage girl sitting on the bench, facing towards the slowly setting sun. She was still wearing her uniform from her all girl school, meaning that she probably came from her friend's temple, where she visits daily after school. Her long golden blond hair, quite rare in Japan, was tied up into round buns on either side of her head and trailed down to her mid-calves. Her bright blue eyes were staring softly at the reddish-orange skies as she brought an ice cream cone to her lips._

_They came from two different high schools and met when their schools came together for a joint dance. Since they were both in the planning committee, the two worked together and despite his shy and reclusive nature, the two became good friends. Kureno couldn't help but feel comforted when he's around her; he believed that it was because of her easy going and friendly personality. She was like a puzzle of different contradictions mixed into one: a pushover but stubborn, weak but strong, always happy but easily swayed into sadness._

_When he reached over to the bench, he watched as a gentle smile appeared on her face. "Kureno-kun," she said._

_Nodding his head, he greeted, "Usagi-san."_

"_There's no need to be so formal, Kureno-kun," Usagi slightly scolded playfully. Her blue eyes turned back to the chocolate flavored treat, quickly flickering to the portfolio folder beside her for a second. She took a lick of the ice cream and tried to calm down her heart. "So, did you figure out which university you're going to?" she asked._

_Kureno looked down at his folded hands in silence, trying to find out the best way to tell her. "I'm…not going to a university," he said softly._

_Usagi looked at him in shock; Kureno was a smart student, so it was a surprise that he didn't get accepted to any of the universities. He probably could tell what she was thinking. "I did get accepted, but I'm not going," he said, clarifying her thoughts._

"_If you got accepted, then why aren't you going?" Usagi asked, "Otou-san said that universities are great experiences and…"_

"_Akito doesn't want me to go," Kureno interrupted her. He could see that this girl is confused at what he's trying to say. "Akito wants me to stay by her side."_

"_Akito? She's the head of your family, right?" Usagi asked. Kureno nodded his head. "Why does she want you to stay with her? Why you, out of all the others?"_

"_The chains broken," he whispered softly. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to talk, "Gomen, but I can't see you anymore."_

_Usagi could feel her heart break as her grip on the ice cream loosened, causing it to fall to the floor. Ever since she worked with him at the committee, she felt close to this quiet but impressionable man and with each passing day they spent together, even after the ball was over, she grew to love him. She found his clumsy antics funny and his shy personality cute. "Why? Is the head of your family forbidding it? What's wrong with friends seeing each other?" she shouted, feeling her eyes tearing up._

"_Gomen, but I can't leave her by herself," he said._

_Usagi stood up quickly. "You said it yourself, 'the chains broken'. Doesn't that mean that you're free to do as you wish? Why aren't you acting like you're free?" He didn't say anything; in fact, he wouldn't even look at her face. Taking his silence as a rejection, Usagi turned around to grab the folder. "You know what you remind me of, Kureno-kun? You're like a bird, who won't leave for the outside world despite they being set free."_

_Kureno was shocked to hear the comparison. It was then he heard her whisper, "I love you." He looked up to see her thrust something into his hands and running down the pathway. _

_He opened the tan colored folder and pulled out the content. He stared in shock at the portrait of a small bird staring longingly at the open caged door, but did nothing. There was a small folded paper clipped to the drawing. Pulling out the white paper, he opened it and read what it said, "__Aishiteru__(1), Kureno-kun. __Gambatte__(2)." He felt something wet slide down his cheek; he raised a hand and touched it, wondering why he was crying._

_(End of flashback)_

/-/

Kureno stepped out of the main house with Arisa standing out in the front, waiting for him. In a way, this young eighteen-year-old reminded him of Usagi, only this teenager was more impulsive than the woman he once knew. "Do you mind if we go somewhere first?" Arisa asked, "There's someone I need to see."

"Tohru-san?" Kureno asked.

Arisa shook her head. "Onee-san," she replied, "She lives out in the countryside, which was where we were heading."

Kureno looked at Arisa. "You never said that you had a sister," he told her as the two walked towards the train.

Arisa grinned. "She's actually my cousin. She was the only other person I respected when I was younger besides the Red Butterfly."

Kureno glanced at her. "Red Butterfly?"

"That was the nickname Tohru's okaa-san had when she was in the gang," Arisa said happily, as Kureno wondered how in the world did a sweet naïve girl like Tohru had a mother who was in a gang.

/-/

"Well, here we are," Arisa said, staring at a nice two story house. The walls were painted a nice calm yellow with large windows with white panes. Planted along the side of the pathway that leads to the door were candy stripe cosmos. Arisa hurried towards the door with Kureno following slowly. She rang the bell excitedly.

Kureno followed behind as he heard the door open. It was then, that he heard a familiar voice say, "Arisa, what are you doing here?" He looked up in dread to see a familiar woman, who didn't seem to notice him, giving the young teen a hug. He couldn't hear what Arisa had whispered into her ear, but he could venture a guess when he saw the older woman look up immediately, her crystal blue eyes widen in surprise. "Kureno-kun?" she whispered.

"Hello, Usagi-san," Kureno said with a soft smile, "You're looking good."

Usagi quickly avoided his eyes and moved out of the way so her cousin and past crush could come in. She couldn't believe that after ten years of suffering from a broken heart and finally putting the past behind her, he's here in front of her once again. She hurried to the kitchen to get some tea for the two guests. With a calm voice, she asked, "So how does Arisa know Kureno-kun?"

Arisa accepted the cup of tea. "It was at my part time job at that small mart, you know the one by the train station? Well he was carrying bags of chips, one stacked on top of the other, and bumped into me because he couldn't see a thing. When I told him about the baskets, he bowed to thank me and the bags just fell on the floor." She burst out laughing. "Reminded me of the time when I first met Tohru. I couldn't believe that there was another person who would do the same thing she did."

"How is Tohru-chan? I haven't seen her since her mother's funeral," Usagi asked. She handed another cup to Kureno before sitting down. "Hopefully, her family's not being cruel to her." She took a sip before continuing, "I swear the only decent relative she has left is that grandfather of hers."

"Tohru-san has been living with my cousins for about two years," Kureno told her. Kureno stared at Usagi and noticed that she was trying to avoid his eyes, not that he could blame her.

Arisa looked at two twenty-six year olds and rolled her eyes. Honestly when are they going to stop stepping around each other's toes and actually talk. She immediately got up, to the two adults' surprise. "I'm gonna take a walk around. You two better start talking to each other by the time I come back," she ordered. Grabbing her jacket, she walked out of the house.

She closed the door behind her and stared up into the clear skies. Arisa couldn't help but understand just what it was that's allowing her to do this. She had heard from her cousin about the man she loved with the name Kureno, but she never knew that it was the same man that she had fell in love with, until she saw a picture in Usagi's room of Kureno and Usagi as teenagers in school uniforms. On his face was the bright smile she had only seen once.

Why couldn't she just feign indifference and kept them from ever meeting each other again? Well for one thing, if she did that then she would be no different from those Prince Yuki fangirls that she hated. If she comes back and they decided to give their relationship a try, she'll step aside. If they decide to not give the relationship a try, well at least she tried.

/-/

Usagi finally looked up at Kureno after five minutes of silence. "So I see that you've found my cousin. You must have something with blonde hair," she teased him, taking another sip from her cup.

"Actually, she found me," he said. "You know these past ten years you've been on my mind. Whenever there were thoughts of leaving the Sohma family, for some strange reason you popped up in my mind."

Usagi saw the soft gentle smile she had fallen in love with all those years ago appeared on his face. "But you left for her, didn't you?" she asked.

Kureno shook his head. "Akito set me free."

Gripping her cup tightly, she asked, "If she hadn't, you wouldn't have left her side for Arisa either, huh? Just as you didn't for me…"

Kureno's eyes widened when he saw the pained expression on her face. He was about to reach out his hand for her when she stood up. Usagi shook her head and said, "I should start preparing for tonight's dinner."

When she disappeared into the kitchen, Arisa came back and sat down beside him. "Wow, it's a lot cooler here than in the city," she said. She looked at the shocked expression on Kureno's face. "So, you guys talked when I stepped out?" she asked curiously. She leaned forward on her hand which was prompt on top of the table.

When she saw Kureno looked away and didn't reply, an unhappy pout came on her face. Arisa gritted her teeth and slammed her hands on the table, causing Usagi to drop a dish on the floor and shattering it. "What the hell is the matter with you two!" Arisa shouted at the top of her lungs. She immediately pointed her finger at Usagi, who had emerged from the kitchen, and continued, "Weren't you in love with him for the past ten years? At least communicate with each other to make up the lost time!"

Usagi looked away. "It doesn't matter if I was in love with him or not. Considering the fact that I was probably not that important to him anyway," she said.

Arisa looked like she wanted to break down the house. "Wh…"

"That's not true," Kureno said, interrupting the teenager. His maroon eyes focused tightly on Usagi, who was shocked by his abrupt response. "Outside of my family, I had never been able to get close to anybody. You were the first…the first I could ever consider to be a friend, somebody who liked me for who I was."

"Just a friend, huh?" Usagi thought to herself. Why is she surprised by his response when she knew that she wasn't really anything special to him?

Arisa saw Kureno's eyes saddened as he watched Usagi turn around. "My god, these guys are worse than Kyon and Tohru," Arisa thought to herself. When Usagi had vanished back into the kitchen, Arisa grabbed Kureno's arm, forcing him to look at her. "You and I both know that she was more than a friend to you," she hissed.

Kureno looked back to the entrance to the kitchen and refused to make eye contact. He couldn't understand what was going through Arisa's head. He knew that Arisa was in love with him and he had always believed that when you're in love with someone, you would never let them go. So why was Arisa willing to give up her own happiness and get him together with Usagi?

"Don't you understand? Tohru had always said that when you love someone, you'll do everything you can to make them happy, even at the cost of your own happiness," Arisa said. "I don't know what caused you and onee-san to break apart, but she had never stopped loving you." She turned to him and asked, "Did you know that she still kept a picture of the two of you when you were in high school? It's in this picture frame placed right by her bed, which she tends to look at very often. Her occupation is an artist and for the past ten years, her most famous works had been about birds, which she would always comment relates to **you**."

She stood up immediately and dragged Kureno behind her as she stomped over to the doorway towards the kitchen. She pointed to the room as she looked at Kureno like a disappointed mother. "You march in there and tell her what you really feel, mister," she ordered, "And don't you come out until you sort everything out!" When Kureno didn't move but kept standing here and staring at her in complete shock, she pushed him into the room and stomped back to the couch. "Honestly, who's the kids here?" she wondered to herself.

/-/

Usagi turned her head to see Kureno stumbling into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her chores of cutting the vegetables up. Arisa could be very stubborn and aggressive when she wanted to ever since she was a child when her mother ran off with a lover. It broke her father's heart when he heard that his little sister had just eloped like that without a proper divorce and looking at the damage that was done; instead he offered any help to her uncle and cousin if they would ever need it. That may have been why nobody in her family blamed Arisa when she joined the yankee instead just waited patiently for the day she would reopen her eyes once again; that day did happen, when Arisa met and befriended her idol and her daughter.

Kureno stood up straight and couldn't help but wonder what was going on through Arisa's mind. He then watched as Usagi was putting the vegetables in the pot of stew that was cooking on the stove. As he smelled the delicious odor, he couldn't help but remember a time when Usagi was just horrible at cooking, he had never been able to try it since she prohibited him until she would be able to cook a decent meal, but he had remembered that her telling him that her cooking would've been able to kill a guy with an iron stomach. And when she had finally allowed him to eat some cookies she had managed to bake, the worried and pleading eyes brought a smile to his face. When he had taken a bite of the sugar cookie shaped as a rabbit and told her it was delicious, the way her face had brightened up with accomplishment made him want to stay there with her for the rest of his life.

Kureno took a few steps forward. As Usagi was stirring some spices into the pot and took a spoonful, before she was able to test it, he took the spoon and ate the stew. His eyes looked over at Usagi, who was shocked at his action, as he whispered, "**Oishii(1)."**

Usagi's face flushed deep red. "Ba-baka(3)," she hissed at him. She pushed him with her shoulder and tried to ignore him. "Honestly, if you're going to flirt with other people, the least you could do is do it when your girlfriend's not around, especially if she's my cousin."

Kureno watched as she tried to pretend that he wasn't there as she began to chop some bread for the salad. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Nani(4)?" she replied, still concentrating on the dinner and not looking at him.

"Was Arisa right? Were you in love with me?" Kureno asked.

The chopping noise stopped for a few seconds before it continued. "I don't see why this is relevant especially since you were never in love with me either," Usagi said softly. Her blue eyes began to itch and tear up slightly and that wasn't from the onions she had chopped earlier but rather from the reality that her first love and crush has never thought of her in any other way than as a friend.

"You're wrong," Kureno thought to himself. He looked down to his feet with sad eyes. When he heard the click from her turning off the stove, he immediately took Usagi by the arms, turned her around and embraced her tightly against her body. "You're wrong," he repeated out loud, "I really did love you back then."

Usagi's eyes widened at his confession. Despite the sudden feeling of joy that surged inside of her, she refused to believe that he was in love with her. "You say that you love me, but is that like a sister…or something more?" she whispered into his chest.

"You were the only thing I looked forward to ever since I first met you in high school," Kureno replied, "Each and every day that we would meet brought joy to me. I wanted to do nothing more than to make you happy but I couldn't just leave Akito all those years ago." He felt Usagi stiffen at the Sohma family's head's name, but he didn't stop. "I was scared of what she would do to you because if I left Akito to be with you."

Usagi looked up at him, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Our family…is a bit different. If the head of the family orders it, one of my cousins would do it and I was scared that she would target you," Kureno answered.

"Do what?"

"Hatori-niisan has the ability to erase memories," Kureno said, "If Akito had ordered it, he would've erased all of your memories of me." He knew that by the disbelief look on her face, she didn't believe what he was telling her and he probably sounded crazy, but he owed it to her for all those years she suffered because of him. "I thought that perhaps it would've been better for you if Hatori-niisan erased your memory of me so you could move on with your life, but my own selfishness of wanting to be engraved in your past and thoughts brought you tears ten years ago."

"Why?" Usagi looked at him, trying to figure out the reason for all of this.

Kureno smiled softly and leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips. "Sorry for answering you ten years too late," he said softly.

Arisa peeked in and watched as Usagi held her arms up and embraced Kureno tightly and he held onto her. "Well mission accomplished," she said, "Too bad Kyon and Tohru managed to get together before Hana and I played matchmaker."

* * *

1) Ashiteru: I love you

2) Gambatte: Go for it!

3) Baka: stupid

4) Nani: what


End file.
